To Break an Endless Cycle
by Strawbaby909
Summary: Ludwig has lived his life in an endless bland cycle. Then a blind boy named Feliciano comes in and makes things a bit more 'interesting'. His beautiful personality brightens up everyone's days, especially Ludwig's. Feliciano is unfortunately fragile and battling Retinitis pigments at a young age. But with Ludwig and their friend Kiku by his side, he stands as strong as he can.
1. Chapter 1

The sun glared down upon Ludwig's face. It was unbearably hot out yet his dogs were too hyper to be kept inside all day.

He sat down on the creaky wooden bench and watched with a careful eye at his three dogs chasing around each other.

Everyday was the same.

He'd take his three dogs out to walk, bid his brother goodbye, come to the same park bench and watch how they played with each other. Then he would go home and start the day over again at school.

The same circle of events happened everyday and it felt nothing but bland.

He had no real friends to socialize with, no keen interests. Just his brother and his dogs, all in the same cycle.

Though there was an event, a person who broke through his endless life, like it was a fragile bubble. Just popped right in.

A redheaded boy and a walking stick.

Perhaps he didn't see where he was going, after all he was casually walking around with his eyes closed.

One of his dogs sprung to greet the new person who was the real first person to ever approach near where Ludwig was.

"Aster no!" he called out.

But the dog knocked the boy over on to the grass. Those the boy's face scrunched up in fear at first, his lips curved into a huge smile as he felt Aster rub against him and lick his face.

Ludwig bent down and pulled the dog away from him, "I'm really sorry, he just really likes people-"

"Was that a dog?" the boy interrupted him. His face turned to where his face was yet his eyes still remained closed.

"Uh, yes" Germany answered.

"Can I pet your doggie?" the boy asked excitedly, he sat up crisscrossed and awaited Ludwig's answer.

"Sure, I've actually got two more with me" Ludwig answered.

The boy squealed out in glee and swatted his hand around the grass as if he was looking for something.

"Uh, sorry sir but could you help me find my cane?"

What an odd question…

It was right across to him clear as day.

Ludwig wanted to order him to just open his damn eyes and look for it himself but…Why scare off the first person who actually started to talk to him.

Ludwig picked it up and placed it in the boy's hands.

"Ah~ Grazie!" the boy thanked him in a different language, "now where are the doggies?" he held out his hand.

His dogs came rushing towards him ecstatically, licking the boy in gratitude as he pet each one of them individually.

"I'm sorry" the boy blurted out "it's rude for me to pet a stranger's dogs without even knowing who you are. What's your name?".

"It's Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt" the blonde told him.

"I'm Feliciano Vargas. Nice to meet you!" the boy raised his hand up to where he heard Ludwig's voice. Finally but slowly, Ludwig shook Feliciano's hand as a greeting.

"Heh, you have big hands" Feliciano giggled.

"You have an interesting name" Ludwig told him as he sat down on the grass next to the redhead and the dogs, "are you…Spanish?".

"No, I'm Italian" Feliciano corrected him "you sound a bit foreign yourself".

"Well, I'm of german decent" Ludwig told him "most people can tell from my accent or my blonde hair".

"Your blonde?" Feliciano inquired, his facial expression made it look like he was intrigued.

Yet again, it was odd there was a man who bluntly refused to open his eyes at all. Who even goes out for walks like that?

Ludwig was about to ask him what was the deal with him until the Italian's face turned to his. His eye brows scrunched up in wonder.

"Can I touch your hair, Ludwig?".

Okay, yep this guy was definitely _creepy_.

"W-Why?" Ludwig felt inclined to ask.

"I just, want to get a feel of what you look like" Feliciano answered as if it was obvious.

"Then why don't you just open your—!"

"Feliciano, what the hell is taking you so long!" another voice barged into the conversation.

Another boy walked aggressively towards them, his hands clasped tight into a fist and there was an angry flare in his eyes.

Yet when he got towards Feliciano, he helped him up carefully and handed him his cane.

"Tell me why you weren't back at home ten minutes ago?" the older boy demanded an answer.

"Well, um…" Feliciano searched for how to explain the scenario "I got knocked over by Ludwig—". Right in the middle of when he was gesturing to Ludwig, the other boy immediately cut to conclusions.

Ludwig was far bigger then this boy, yet he had the guts to grab roughly onto the collar of his shirt. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he questioned "why would you push someone like him down!?".

"It was an accident!" the German explained while he tried to release himself from the boy's hold. "He was walking around with his eyes closed and my dog ended up running into him. He wasn't looking and walked right into where my dogs were playing".

A sharp pain traveled across his face as the boy's fist collided with his jaw.

"Lovino!" Feliciano yelled out in shock.

"Why did you?" Ludwig blurted out a question through his state of shock.

"My brother is blind, you insensitive bastard!" Lovino declared "that's why he has that fucking walking cane, are you stupid?".

Of course, it really did all add up.

A pang of guilt erupted in his chest, he had treated a boy with a legit disability as a weirdo and blamed him for unfortunate events out of his control.

"I'm sor—"

"I don't want to hear it" Lovino stated gruffly.

He let go of Ludwig's shirt and grabbed his little brother's hand, "let's go home" he said as he helped lead Feliciano out of the park.

Feliciano turned back and shouted towards Ludwig's way, "I'm really sorry about all of this! I hope we can meet up again sometime!".

That hopeful comment didn't make Ludwig feel better, but knowing that the blind boy forgave him for his stupid mistake was good enough.

After that incident he concluded that his cycle wasn't affected, and day after day will be the same. He thought this as he leashed his dogs back up and began to walk home.

He'll go to school and do as he always does then he'll walk the dogs, go to the park, and repeat it all over again.

Or so he thought.

Ever since that encounter he never really was the same…

Feliciano was about to change his fate, even though he doesn't believe in such thing.

**_Oh boy, new fanfic~ I'm really looking forward to writing this one. _**

**_It deemed on me that despite this not being canon, what if the reason Italy always has his eyes closed is because he's blind. _**

**_And well, Gerita took place X,D _**

**_I really hope you will all enjoy this~ Reviews always help!_**

**_Thank you ^3^ _**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Ludwig started out just as he always has.

He washed up, greasing back his blonde hair as he got ready for the day. Throw on the clothes he layer out for himself the night before and make breakfast for just two.

Eventually, his older brother Gilbert would emerge from 'cave' known as his room. Usually he was pretty hung over from whatever he did with his friends last night, or maybe that was just his 'awake-face'.

His brother thanked him for the food and gave him a lazy hug. His dull white hair tickled against his face as Gilbert's head rested in the crook of his neck. Despite Gilbert being older, unfortunately for his little brother grew bigger and stronger than him.

"Have a good day at school, Okay Luddy?" Gilbert told him quietly. This was something he wished for him every morning.

The sense of social awkwardness ran through his genes, never once has he been able to really converse with anyone without being intimidating. He walked straight into science class without waving to friends in the hallway or kissing a lover goodbye.

Just when he thought things were going to repeat like they did everyday, he found a surprise sitting at the desk next to him.

Feliciano.

A strange coincidence it was really. There he was, the fist person to directly talk to him sitting happily in his desk with his cane propped up on the side. This time he wore what looked like sunglasses, Ludwig assumed it was to protect his eyes from ultra violet or something like that.

There was something that kept bugging him at the back of his mind. He knew that if he didn't say a thing, he could just sit down next to Feliciano and he wouldn't even know it was him.

But on the other side of his mind he knew this was a kind person who forgave him for knocking him over, and even though he couldn't see there was no reason Ludwig should take advantage of that. He should say hello, after all…Feliciano seemed nice.

Ludwig sat down at his desk next to him and found himself calling out Feliciano's name without even thinking.

The boy's head immediately shot towards where he heard his voice, and just like what Ludwig expected, Feliciano recognized his voice.

"Ludwig~?" he sang out "is that you?".

"Yeah" he responded "I uh…Had no idea you went to this school".

"I just transferred today! I went to a special school and just this week I decided I wanted to go to public school" Feliciano explained.

"That's a bit of a hard switch don't you think?" Ludwig added in his opinion. He didn't want to make it sound like he didn't _want _Feliciano here. But it was concerning since he was intact blind and anything bad could happen to him.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine. I mean, sure there aren't any braille books around here but I know the alphabet" Feliciano said happily "and I and I can take notes with this!".

He held up a little recorder.

"Good," Ludwig smiled in relief.

Yet, he couldn't help but think what the _hell _was wrong with him!

Why was he so concerned over this boy he only met once, why did he feel the need to protect him from accidents that probably won't even happen.

He felt like he unfortunately looked down on Feliciano, not in a bad way though…

Ludwig was big-boned and athletically fit. Then he saw this innocent little soul that was Feliciano, he only had four of his five senses and never the less he really did look frail.

It's like when a big wolf travels along with a little wolf, someone has to be the protecter. But for such a long time Ludwig has been on his own and cared for only himself.

Now here he was, listening to Feliciano telling him about how excited he was to go to public school. He wanted to make sure that no one touched him, he wanted Feliciano's little dark world to be filled with vibrant colors. He wanted to keep someone like him the happiest he could be.

Ludwig's big strong army captain instincts also kicked in as well, wether or not he could get along with Feliciano…Well, the answer to that was far from him.

The bell wrong and Ludwig had to turn Feliciano's own head back to his own desk. Feliciano didn't mind the firmness at all which was good. But boy, did that kid _love _to use hand gestures.

It was a way of expressing himself.

When Feliciano was called to answer a question his hands would play out an entire scene.

Some students snickered, some thought he was an absolute joke. But what they didn't know is because f his loss of sight, Feliciano had an amazing sense of hearing and he didn't care one bit about what they said at all.

He was a constant ray of sunshine and jealousy quickly grew within Ludwig's mind…

Feliciano made him absolutely confused.

How could someone make him agitated, envious, protective, and happy at the same time?

That was a mystery he had to solve.

After class, his science teacher decided that he and Feliciano got along so well that he should spend every class with Ludwig…

…Yep, that's how it was going to play out.

Feliciano apparently wasn't a student just yet, they wanted to see how he'd work out in public school before he was able to join there. Apparently, he couldn't get away with going to classes by himself and he needed someone to help him around and well, Ludwig was going to be that guy.

He didn't mind entirely though, sure he'd have to listen to Feliciano's constant babbling but that babbling was directed towards him. He was getting talked to.

Never before had he ever gotten to weigh the pros and cons of anything at all.

He walked Feliciano to their world civ. class.

He took note on how Feliciano really couldn't fend on his own much when there were so many people in the hallway. Not one person made room for him because getting to class was 'more important'.

He could sense the anxiety in the atmosphere.

Feliciano could barley wave his walking stick around, it was as if he continued bumping into things and running into dead ends.

Ludwig decided it was best to take Feliciano's hand and lead him the right way so at least it wouldn't be too hard. His face flushed deep red as he walked though the hallway holding another boy's hand.

He actually was grateful Feliciano couldn't see him.

Ludwig was too focused on how awkward it was for him to be holding hands that he didn't realize that he was pulling Feliciano to the approaching stairs.

It was easy for Ludwig to make the first step but Feliciano thought they were still in the hallway and tripped up on the stairs. He gave out a terrified squeal as he lost his footing.

Thanks to his quick reflexes, Ludwig caught Feliciano before he fell the rest of the way down.

"Are you okay?" Ludwig asked.

Feliciano just kept a tight hold on to Ludwig's shirt, he held on so tight his knuckles were turning white. He was even shaking a bit in fear.

_'__Oh god…What do I say'. _

"Feliciano I'm really sorry about that I forget about you and—"

"Just…Please carry me the rest of the way down" Feliciano begged him "please".

Since the poor boy sounded absolutely terrified Ludwig had to agree. It was only until now he realized how terrifying that must have been for him.

Being in complete darkness and then beginning to fall.

"Fine" Ludwig grumbled "but just this once".

It would be too hard to get Feliciano on his back and throwing him over his shoulder would scare him ever more. So even though he was reluctant, he picked up Feliciano bridal style and carried him the rest of the way down.

Feliciano brushed through his blond locks curiously, "your hair feels really weird" he pointed out.

"I grease it back" Ludwig told him.

Feliciano then began to rub his hair back from his forehead to the back to get an idea of what his hair looked like on his face.

"Quit it" Ludwig groaned.

"Scusate…" Feliciano apologized in his native language.

Ludwig set him down in front of their classroom door and began to lecture him, "you can touch my face _after_ class if you remember to not talk so loud and don't interrupt anyone. You hear me?"

"Yep captain~!" Feliciano replied with a little salute.

The door opened up seemingly by itself, on the other side of the door was a Japanese boy. Behind him the entire class stared on.

"What about touching your face?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What about touching your face?" the Asian boy questioned as he held the door open for the entire class to see.

Ludwig choked up, "I didn't mean it in any provocative way! He's…He's uh" he pulled Feliciano in front of him to explain the rest.

"Well, tell them" he muttered into the smaller boy's ear.

"I'm a new student here~" he announced happily.

That was not even close to what Ludwig wanted him to say.

Trying to hold on to his patience, he replied back while gritting his teeth. "No, Feliciano" he said as calm as he could "why do you want to touch my face".

"So I can get a good feel of what he looks like" Feliciano said out loud.

Ludwig slapped his hand upon his own face and finally blurted out angrily, "He's blind".

A few students went 'oh' understandingly while others questioned why he would give away Feliciano's personal info like that. Feliciano couldn't read the atmosphere at all…

"Oh right" the woman said as she checked her class list "I've just been informed that Feliciano Vargas was joining our class. Students, please give him a warm welcome here. He's not officially going to our school yet but he's getting oriented and he's been assigned of of…Your classes, Mr. Beilschmidt?"

"Yes m'am" Ludwig answered as he helped lead Feliciano to an empty desk, after that he went to his own assigned seat at the back end of the room.

"Have you two become friends?"

That was a hard question, really. They met once at the park after Feliciano got knocked over and now all of a sudden Feliciano's following him around everywhere at school.

Wether they were friends or not, well….He had no idea yet.

"I guess…" Ludwig mumbled out a reply.

Feliciano had his ups and downs that's for sure.

During the class lecture Ludwig felt something against his back, as he turned around he saw Kiku, the quiet Asian boy from before. Never before had he even seen Kiku really do or say much never the less talk to him.

Kiku held out a small piece of note paper for him. With no reasons not to, Ludwig took the paper and unfolded it to see what was hidden inside.

_'__You and Feliciano friendship?'_

Ah, That's way.

Kiku was still learning to speak English. It was of his knowledge that Kiku was actually one year older than most freshmen but he stayed back when he moved to America because he still had to learn english.

Ludwig decided not to get too complicated with words and reply with a simple _'yes'_.

He heard the light scrapes of pencil led behind them then got another poke on his back.

The letter read _'take good care of him please. He's small'. _

This one took a bit more analyzing. Sure Feliciano was short but that wasn't what Kiku tried to explain to him.

Feliciano was a small glass ornament.

He was beautiful yet he could break at any moment.

Usually people don't go blind at such a young age as his. Actually, no one even knew what could have happened for Feliciano to lose his sight. An accident maybe? Disease?

Feliciano himself acted as though he was playing a different character, as if he masked what was really hidden behind his smile.

Like a performer, he could act as the most strongest and healthiest person in the world yet he still remains deep down inside a weak actor.

Seems like Ludwig wasn't the only one who saw it.

_'__I will, I promise' _he wrote back.

Instead of replying via paper he simply crumbled it up and gave Ludwig a shy smile.

Had he just gained another friend? It seems he had.

When class had ended Feliciano began to gather up his things and leave on his own. Before he could even go anywhere Kiku and Ludwig rushed to his side and held on to both his arms to guide him.

"W-What?" Feliciano questioned worriedly.

"It's just me and Kiku" Ludwig assured him. Feliciano let out a sigh of relief, but then began to wonder. "Wait…Who's Kiku?".

"I am Kiku" the Japanese spoke out "I am going to help L…Ludwig help you around the school". The poor boy couldn't pronounce his L's to well and Feliciano caught on to that immediately.

"Ah~ That's so nice, grazie! Your foreign too?"

"Hai—I mean yes!" Kiku corrected himself.

"It's alright, sometimes I slip a little Italian phrases here and there" Feliciano laughed joyfully.

They kept up with the conversation while they sped across the hall way trying to get him to his next class on time.

"Ah, stairs!" Ludwig shouted out as a warning.

"Lud, I can do this myself!" Feliciano tried to convince him. The Italian broke loose of both of their holds and grabbed on to the pole on the stairs and guided himself down.

Once he reached the bottom he laughed out victoriously, "see!?". He then continued to walk on his own.

"W-Wait Feli there's another flight of stairs!" Ludwig called out to him as he and Kiku caught up.

"I got it I got it" Feliciano repeated "you don't need to panic—Wait, Ludwig did you just call me Feli?". There was a sense of proudness in Feliciano's voice that made his skin crawl.

"I only said it because your name is too long" Ludwig scuffed.

"That's what my brother calls me" Feliciano pointed out "you guys should use it more often, I think it'll be easier for Kiku to say".

"It is really" Kiku said gratefully.

"I should give you private english lessons! Oh, gosh we can do all sorts of stuff together!" Feliciano yelled out excitedly "I-I have friends".

Friends.

God, he says that like he doesn't have any. But Feliciano is…Is just Feliciano! The chatterbox who can brighten up any awkward situation and become friends with anyone and here he is talking like he's never had one in his life.

As Ludwig's eyes shifted to Kiku, he could tell he was thinking the same thing.

Here they all were, a band of misfits who just happened to run into each other.

The intimidating German.

The non-social Japanese.

And the blind Italian.

Ludwig let out a genuine smile and said,

"Yeah, we're all friends now".


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch time rolled around and Ludwig still found himself following Feliciano around.

It was strange really, this wouldn't have happened on any 'normal' day of school for him. He wouldn't be socializing or passing notes, in fact, he couldn't even remember the last time he actually sat in the lunch room.

Apparently, at Feliciano's school the lunches were a bit more quieter. It made sense though, with so much noise around not only did it hurt his ears but confuse him.

He held on to Ludwig closely like if he let go he'd be swept away into all the loud noises never to be found.

"It'll be alright, we'll find Kiku then get out of here" Ludwig assured him.

Kiku hurried over to both of them and bowed apologetically, "gomen'nasai! Er…Sorry! I bought you two a fruit cup".

"Thank you" Ludwig said as he took both then handed one to Feliciano. The Italian tapped down his cane so it collapsed in each other to make it shorter and easier to carry, he held it under the pit of his arm to use his left hand to hold the cup.

He put down his cane in favor of Ludwig's arm.

That was actually a nice sense of relief that Feliciano trusted him that much.

They escaped into the lobby and sat down together on the bench. Only a few students ever ate lunch there so it was much more quiet and comfortable for Feliciano.

Kiku and Ludwig didn't even have to talk much, Feliciano spoke out words for them. It was not awkward at all because Feliciano always had something to say and something to keep up.

He taught Ludwig and Kiku how his cane worked and how he could still write out his name in perfect penmanship. It was interesting hearing about his world.

Then his phone went off, Feliciano clicked the answer button and responded "ciao?".

The other end of the phone was barely audible to them since it was right up to Feliciano's ear. He continued to reply in Italian, "Sono nella hall con nuovi amici! sì, sto facendo bene…Posso fare tutto il giorno bene, ci vediamo più tardi".

Then he hung up.

"What were you saying?" Ludwig asked curiously.

"My brother was just checking up on me that's all. I responded in my native language just cause it's easier. I'm not trying to hide anything from you guys" Feliciano told them honestly.

"Is your brother…The one that yelled at me at the park?"

"Yep, that one~" Feliciano replied as if there was nothing wrong.

Ludwig gulped, _'god…I bet that guy still hates me. I was insensitive…'. _

"Are you afraid of him, Ludwig? He can be really intimidating but I'll make sure he doesn't try to hurt you like last time" Feliciano promised.

The german didn't have much time to comprehend what he said. _He _was going to protect _him_?

Honestly, what kind of person did Feliciano take him for? Maybe it was the lack of sight but Ludwig assumed that Feliciano could tell how often he lifted weight and how tall and big he was.

Did that not even matter to him?

"I don't need protecting" Ludwig stated "just…Worry about yourself".

Kiku looked concerned as if he expected Feliciano's feelings to be hurt but instead the redhead continued to smile and said "Okay~".

He was a strange…Strange person.

Lunch ended as Ludwig was still vaguely offended by what Feliciano said earlier so he let Feliciano fend for himself with his cane alone to see how he did. He wasn't heartless of course, if Feliciano needed his help he would rush to his side.

Surprisingly, it was easy for him to walk up stairs and open doors yet he had no idea which hallway to take which was a bit of a problem.

"We'll see you later Kiku" Ludwig bid the asian goodbye.

"Take care" Kiku smiled as he walked to his own class, Feliciano waved at his direction.

"Ludwig which class are we going to now?" Feliciano asked him.

"Math" Ludwig told him "just follow my voice okay".

Feliciano waved his cane around the wide hallway. They finished lunch early to give Feliciano a chance to find his way around himself.

"Feliciano!" a voice called out at the end of the hallway.

"Lovino!" Feliciano yelled out happily, since he recognized the voice as his brother.

Lovino walked over and pulled his brother into a hug which Feliciano happily enjoyed.

The older boy looked up and glared right at Ludwig, "what are you doing with him?" he asked.

"I…Well, the teachers assigned me to take him around and—"

"They assigned _you_?" Lovino scuffed disgustedly "why the fuck? Do they even know what you—"

"Fratello stop" Feliciano barged in "he apologized and he's my friend. He's a nice person".

"but I don't like him "

"Lovi, I can judge a person by myself, okay? I know a nice person when I hear one"

Lovino rolled his eyes and let out an aggravated sigh. Obviously he was keeping back a lot of his rage to keep from looking like the asshole.

"Antonio called as says we gotta leave early. You've got a doctor's appointment".

"Now?"

"Yes now".

Giving in, Feliciano turned to Ludwig and said "bye".

Lovino held his hand and walked him back into the lobby area. Ludwig honestly had no idea Feliciano's brother actually went to his school, he had to at least be a junior or senior.

Who was Antonio anyway?

Feliciano was a hard case to crack.

But as he left, Ludwig felt the need to want to talk to him more…

The school day ended and Ludwig met up with Kiku to tell him about the little incident with Lovino.

"Is he okay?" Kiku asked.

"I think, I'm not sure why he had to go to the doctors…Probably something about his eye condition" Ludwig assumed "It really makes me think though, we really don't know anything about him".

It was true, this was their mysterious 'best friend' that just swooped into their lives like he was always meant to be there yet his background story was unknown.

Kiku ended up heading home with Ludwig that day to crack the case.

Gilbert was hyped up to see that Ludwig had made a friend, much to his embarrassment. The albino shook Kiku's hand and started to go on and on about how excited he was which…_Really _freaked out Kiku.

"Bruder, I'm taking the dogs out" Ludwig said.

"Don't call your new friend a dog!"

"I didn't mean Kiku! I literally meant our dogs, Kiku is just coming with me!".

He slammed the door and Kiku let out a quiet laugh.

"I'm sorry about him, he's a bit of an alcoholic" Ludwig apologized for his brother.

"He reminds me of my older brother" Kiku admitted "loud and obnoxious".

"So you got one too?"

"Not just one, I've got three brothers and a sister"

"Jesus!"

Kiku let out another tiny laugh, "yeah, my oldest is technically our dad because he adopted us but he likes to call himself older brother".

At least Kiku was easier to learn about. Ludwig held tightly on to all three dog leashes as they were eager to go to their favorite dog park.

He hoped that Feliciano would be there well and swinging around his cane while enjoying the sun.

There he was with his brother and another man.

Ludwig pulled Kiku around the other side of the park.

"Lud-Ludwig what are we doing" he asked.

"Hiding and spying" Ludwig told him as they hid behind a tree, Ludwig let his dogs off the leash so they could play over in the area away from where Feliciano was so they wouldn't attack him like last time.

Since Feliciano couldn't see, him recognizing his dogs was out of his concern.

As they inched a bit closer Kiku whispered, "this is his personal business, we shouldn't be spying on him!".

Ludwig covered Kiku's mouth to keep him shut. They listened in as Lovino began to speak.

"Come on Feli, stay on the bright side. Your hearing is still good"

In response, a shockingly sad voice came from Feliciano. "that doesn't make anything better at all…I'm tired of taking so many pills they make me sick".

"We'll cut down on some of your vitamin A then—" the man suggested.

"What good is it even taking that at all?" Feliciano questioned "It just slows it down but it's not gonna stop, I'm already close to being fully blind! I mine as well just get my eye balls surgically removed".

"Feli-"

"It's not gonna stop" Feliciano squeaked out "It's Retinitis Pigmentosa, there's no cure, it just keeps going. All my eyes are good for now is crying"

Lovino cradled his brother in his arms and looked up to the man in fear, "Antonio, help".

Antonio glanced around but then looked Lovino in the eyes sadly, "I think we should just grab dinner and head home. There's no more we can really do…".

Feliciano gathered himself together and unraveled his walking cane and they went into Antonio's car.

Retinitis Pigmentosa.

A disease that can easily cause depression because of the slow and incurable deterioration of the eye.

Feliciano's blind secret was now out.


	5. Chapter 5

Ludwig and Kiku sat side by side against the back of the bench Feliciano once sat on.

His dogs ran back to go check on them, his German Shepard Berlitz layer down on his lap with his big black eyes staring up at his owner.

"It turned out worse than I thought" Kiku admitted "I just assumed he lost his sight in a car accident. I had no idea it was a medical issue that still causes him pain to this day".

"Yeah…And to think we've only really known him for one day and he's told us nearly everything except this" Ludwig added on "he's not an open book at all. He just shows you what he wants and hides what he doesn't".

"There's a reason for it though right?" Kiku brought up hesitantly "I mean…That's something really personal going on in his life. He probably has problems alone being blind and since he's become our friend I don't think he wants us to worry about him".

"That sounds like him" Ludwig agreed, then he let our a deep sigh. "We better not tell him we were listening in. Just don't bring his disease up at all".

"Hai" Kiku.

They gathered up the dogs and walked them back. Kiku took the leash of his smallest dog, Blackie, just so he could help out. Though Kiku was so tiny he was worried if he held more than one leash the dogs would pull him away.

They had heard Feliciano cry for the first time that day, yet the next day at school he eagerly showed up at Ludwig's science class with a bright smile on his face.

"They changed my first half of my schedule to all of your classes. Science your taking gym as a course I couldn't do it, so I was given one of Kiku's electives and one on my own" he explained.

"Which are you taking?" Ludwig asked curiously.

"Well, I'm taking Kiku's cooking class and then i'm taking an art class".

"Art?" Ludwig questioned.

"Yep, I've been painting since forever so I thought why not take a class" Feliciano happily waved his feet back and forth.

"I hate to sound rude but…" Ludwig trailed off.

"How can I paint if I can't see? Is that what you're going to ask?" Feliciano asked him understandingly.

"Yes" the german replied simply, he immediately regretted what he said but the answer he got back was astonishing.

"I wasn't always blind, it just kind of happened gradually when I got older due to Retinitis pigments. I still remember what to paint and where everything goes even if I can't actually see it myself" Feliciano informed him "I should show you sometime"

Ludwig did feel a lot better hearing Feliciano tell him himself about his eye condition since they snooped on him yesterday. Hearing about Feliciano's unexpected talent though made his heart thump faster like a kid in a candy store. The strange feeling made him feel hyper.

"I'd love that" Ludwig said as he grew excited, a large smile on his face. He grabbed Feliciano's hands and said, "me and Kiku could head over today and see!".

"Great! I'll have to ask my guardian but he's pretty easygoing so he'll say yes otherwise. It's more my fratello who will have mixed feelings" Feliciano said.

Ludwig never felt this excited about anything ever, it was weird. The way he felt obliged to hold Feliciano's tiny hands in his own to show how appreciative he was.

It was _creepy. _

Feliciano's wide smile made up for the dark glasses hiding away what Ludwig believed were bright loving eyes if they weren't struck blind.

Under his desk Ludwig began to text Kiku about their plans after school.

_Ludwig: Feli wants us to come over to his house to see him paint. You want to come?_

_Kiku: He paints? That is amazing. Yes, I will come _

_Ludwig: Great, he needs to ask what he calls his 'guardian' but we'll probably be able to. _

_Kiku: class Ludwig. Bye_

Ludwig snickered a bit at Kiku's attempted of telling him that they shouldn't text in class. He sent one last text then turned off his phone.

_Ludwig: Alright, we'll discuss this when we see you later. Also, you're getting better at English. Keep up the good work. _

The period rolled by slowly and stopped at the bell. All the students got up and shoved their papers into their backpacks while Ludwig was far too busy taking out Feliciano's cane.

Usually he'd be up and out the door before anyone else.

"Have a good day boys" the teacher smiled sweetly at them.

Feliciano said goodbye enthusiastically while Ludwig stayed his quiet self. He opened the door for his friend and before he could escape the class room himself he heard, "good job Ludwig".

He looked back at his teacher and she just smiled as she always does, but her eyes were centered directly on him and it deemed to him that he really didn't do much in her class at all except sit there.

Feliciano gave him a reason to talk and get up and move, and she could actually recognize his hard work because Feliciano _was_ hard work.

Strange.

His cycle changed up just a bit, never once has his teacher talked to him.

History class rolled in and he and Kiku spent time doodling on a small piece of lined a paper. Kiku was great at art himself in was confusing as to why he didn't want to take an art class like Feliciano.

Kiku was more shy and secluded he guessed, but amazing at Japanese and realistic art. He drew what he called 'chibis' of Ludwig, Feliciano, and himself all together and then on another scrap paper he drew both Feliciano and Ludwig's portraits with his pencil.

Feliciano of course was sitting in a desk farther away from them so he didn't know what they were doing. His portrait copied his pose of him looking off at where the teacher's voice was with his cheek resting on his left hand.

Ludwig's was his own stern face he apparently had.

He rather enjoyed Kiku's small chat though and even Feliciano's constant talking.

As his over protectiveness for Feliciano progressively increased a sense of protectiveness over Kiku grew as well, and he could tell Kiku felt the same way about them both too being the older among them.

They were his friends. His very little friends.

Ludwig wanted to make them as happy as he could


	6. Chapter 6

A bright red car pulled up to Feliciano and his friends, the windows rolled down to reveal the man from just the other day.

"So you two are the ones who made friends with my little Feli?" he asked playfully.

Kiku and Ludwig were frozen still in social awkwardness and the man laughed, "I'm Antonio, I think you two have earned a seat in the back".

They loaded into the car as Feliciano jumped into the front seat and packed in his cane and backpack.

"You showing them your art, right?" Antonio asked him.

"Yep, I think I might paint something too. I'm feeling some inspiration" Feliciano explained "Maybe…A self portrait if I really get to feel their traits".

"You can do self portraits?" Ludwig gasped. It had come out so automatically it sounded horrible insensitive but Feliciano giggled. "Yeah, I just kinda need to…Get a feel of what you look like and I just paint it on the canvas".

"It's no lie, he's painted both me and his brother" Antonio added in.

"By the way, what are you relations to Feliciano?" Kiku asked "Feli calls you by your first name so are you some sort of step father?".

"Kinda, except I'm not married. Feli and Lovi used to live with their grandpa and then he passed away a while ago and since I'm a family friend they were passed down to me" Antonio said.

"My parents are a different story. It's kinda hard to explain" Feliciano added.

"N-No it's okay, I understand. I live with only my older brother" Ludwig told him.

"Same here" Kiku added "well, I was adopted but my parental guardian is still pretty young".

"Isn't that funny" Feliciano chuckled "seems we all have some interesting families but if you get right down to it, it's not that different".

Ludwig and Kiku talked no more until they pulled into Feliciano's driveway.

"Lovi is already home by the way. He had a study hall for 8th period so he ended up driving home in his own car" Antonio noted.

Feliciano swung open the door and called out into the house with a powerful voice, "Frateloooooo, abbiamo società!".

His house was a tiny but comfortable American and Italian styled home. It was easy to tell just at sight that they didn't have much money to work with over all. But they seemed perfectly happy with what they had.

"chi è?" Lovino questioned, then he turned at looked strait into Ludwig's eyes. "…Oh. Perché è quello stronzo qui?".

"Non essere cattivo!" Feliciano spoke back "Sono i miei amici,che vogliono vedere i miei quadri".

Ludwig frankly had _no _idea what they were yelling at each other. He glanced at Kiku and he had the same confused expression as well. It didn't even matter what they were yelling at each other, it sounded angry.

"Ugh fine" Lovino groaned.

"Introduce yourself" Antonio ordered. At first Lovino didn't respond but after being nudged at angrily by Antonio's shoulder he gave in.

"Fine!" he snapped "ciao, my name is Lovino and welcome to our home".

"That wasn't so hard" Antonio smiled victoriously, he walked out of the room and Lovino began to cuss in Italian under his breath.

"Ah, don't mind him. I'll show you were I paint then" Feliciano lead them upstairs. He was so comfortable with his own home he didn't even need to use his walking cane to go up the stairs.

He opened up the door to what seemed to be like a room. There was a bed there but it was a mess, there were canvases, paint bottles, sketch pads and all sorts of art supplies scattered everywhere.

"Please don't tell me this is actually your room" Ludwig spoke out as he explored around.

"Okay, I won't~" Feliciano told him as he sat down on a stool and set up a canvas.

"You actually sleep here?" Ludwig asked.

"Yep~"

"The mess doesn't bother you?"

"No. Even if it is as messy as you say it is I don't mind" Feliciano admitted "hey Lud, can you pull up a chair and sit next to me? Kiku too".

"There's only one chair" Ludwig told him.

"Kiku can sit in your lap then if it's okay"

Kiku blushed madly, he obviously wasn't a touchy type of person.

"I don't know, he seems kinda nervous" Ludwig said.

"That's alright, I'll draw each of you separately then" he concluded.

Ludwig dragged the chair over and Kiku politely sat down on Feliciano's bed to watch them.

Feliciano took off his glasses and set them down on the table of paints, his eyes remained closed to hide away his useless eyes from the seeing world.

"How are you going to paint my portrait?" Ludwig asked.

"Well, like I said before. I'm going to feel your facial features and I'll paint them out!" he then pointed towards his paint table "I arranged the paints by the colors of the rainbow so i always know where they are. See, I know that's red" he pointed towards the correct color.

"Your right" Ludwig told him with a small grin.

Feliciano reached out a hand towards him and felt his face. It felt really weird having someone else rub your face with their own hand but not to Feliciano.

Feliciano sought out for every detail of Ludwig's face he couldn't see, he felt his facial structure. When he finally got the image in his head he grabbed a pallet and began to mix colors. "You said your hair was blonde right?" he asked just to make sure.

"Yep"

"And…What color are your eyes?"

"Light blue"

"Perfect" Feliciano grinned as he took out his white and dabbed a bit on his pallet along with his blue.

He began to paint out the picture in his head and would occasionally reach out and feel Ludwig's facial features again to make sure he was getting them right.

Soon enough he was done and the single most amazing thing he had ever seen.

It looked nearly just like him, a little blocky yes, but amazingly realistic for a blind artist.

Kiku jumped off the bed just to see it, "Feli, it's amazing".

"It really is" Ludwig added on, too lost for words to even think up of a compliment.

"Thank you" he smiled gratefully "you know I've actually been able to sell a few, to earn up extra money, ya'know".

"That's great. I honestly wouldn't mind buying one off of you" Kiku said "I'm a huge fan of art".

"Pick any one you like" Feliciano told him.

Kiku started to look around at all the finished art work while Ludwig stayed with Feliciano.

His expression changed to one that seemed like he felt sick.

"Lud, really though can you tell me if it looks okay" Feliciano said "my hand was a little wobbly".

"It's really good I promise"

"…Thank you".

…

Feliciano wasn't at school the next day. Kiku and Ludwig found themselves rather lonely without him. He talked so much that silence felt weird to them.

He really had no idea until he got a phone call from a number he didn't even know.

His instincts got the best of him and he answered.

"Hello?".

_"__Ludwig? This is Antonio. Feli's at the hospital and he's not in the best mood. Could you come over?" _


	7. Chapter 7

"Dannazione, questo è fottutamente stupido!" Feliciano's voice rang out from his hospital room "Preferirei morire!".

"Feliciano,calmati" Lovino tired to silence his brother in the nicest way he could.

Antonio drove both Ludwig and Kiku to the hospital and they were greeted by a screaming Feliciano.

All the noise around him was drowned out by his and his brother's yelling that he didm't even notice they had walked in the room.

It was the first time he had ever seen Feliciano with his eyes open. His pupils were horrendously enlarged but he doubt he could even see with them. A little sliver of his hazel iris was left but most of it was covered by his pupil.

"Feli, I brought Ludwig and Kiku" Antonio spoke up.

He gasped then closed away his eyes, "H-Hello".

"What's wrong?" I asked out loud to everyone.

"The doctors are upping his doses of vitamin A and he hates them because they make him sick" Lovino explained "his vision is getting progressively worse so the only other option is cataracts surgery and he doesn't like either idea".

That was a tricky decision though, either taking pills that make you feel horrible or having a possibly risky surgery.

"Well, your his friends aren't you? Help him out, he won't listen to me" Lovino said getting up out of his chair.

Him and Antonio left the room.

"Are you really alright, Feliciano?" Ludwig asked.

Feliciano shook his head, "I hate this so much. I can barley see at all anymore, I don't care if it gets worse. I won't take surgery or the pills".

"Well how much time do you have to think?"

"They're keeping me here until I choose to have the surgery or up my pills"

"I'll tell you what, I'll do some research" Ludwig said "I'll see the pros and cons of each option so it'll be easier for you to choose, okay?".

"Okay, but…" Feliciano trailed off and grabbed his hand, "please don't leave".

God, Feliciano was cute.

They managed to stay until the doctors wanted to scan Feliciano's eyes.

After that they had to head home.

Ludwig did basic research on the effects of vitamin A; which was uncomfortable sickness if the person taking it was too sensitive. In Feliciano's situation he guessed that was about right.

However Cataract surgery seemed to have the best results, it was known to ease the pain of many people suffering from Retinitis Pigmentosa and even bring back a lot of their vision. Though in Feliciano's case, things will still be blurry and hard to see but he could most likely see light and color again.

He smiled at the idea of his little friend getting to see the outlines of him and Kiku and how he could happily paint a lot easier.

Sure the surgery was a bit dangerous but it had records of perfect success in the operation.

But surgery was scary, never the less _eye _surgery.

He came to a conclusion though, one that would be the best for Feliciano.

…

"You…You really think I should accept the surgery?' Feliciano questioned nervously.

"I do" Ludwig said as he held his hand tightly "it'll improve things so much for you, there's even hope for you to get a little of your eye sight back. You won't be in so much pain anymore either".

Feliciano began to hold back tears of nervousness.

"Please, Feliciano I know this isn't easy. But this is the best for you and I don't want you to be in pain anymore" Ludwig said.

Almost instinctively, he kissed the Italian gently on the forehead and whispered. "I miss you at school, I miss your perky and happy self. If you do this, the worst will be over".

Feliciano's breathing hitched from panicking to calming.

"…Okay".


	8. Chapter 8

_"__He's really going through with it?" _Kiku asked through the phone.

"Yes, I think it'll be best for him. But, I can understand why he's scared" Ludwig said "surgery is never easy. Especially eye surgery".

_"__I'm going to have my brother drive me over there. I'm not sure if I'll be able to get there when the surgery starts but I'm certain I'll be able to be there for him when he wakes up. Take care of him, alright?" _

"Alright, I'll see you soon then Kiku" Ludwig hung up the phone. He chuckled at the Japanese man's protectiveness.

He rejoined the room where Feliciano and his family were and announced the news, "Kiku's coming, you'll see him when you wake up".

"Okay…" Feliciano said. He shook of pure nervousness.

Ludwig could just tell that the butterflies in his stomach were getting the best of him.

"It's going to be okay, it's like a nap almost and you don't feel a thing" Ludwig said.

"Have you ever done something like this before?"

"No, but I got a concussion once from my brother dropping a barbell on my head. It hurt like hell and I was sedated for stitches" he laughed lightly.

Feliciano light-heartedly laughed along as well until the surgeon showed up.

"Okay Mr. Vargas, are you ready to be put under?".

Feliciano fearfully opened his eyes, though he couldn't see Ludwig he gave him a reassuring look.

"It'll be okay, we're all here for you" he said as he yet again kissed Feliciano's forehead without thinking.

After that he pulled himself back and covered his lips with his hand, his eyes shot nervously toward Feliciano's brother who glared at him both angrily and confused.

"I want you to breathe into his mask and count to ten, okay?" the surgeon said as he places the piece of plastic down on to his face, anesthesia gas leaked out of it.

"One, two…Tre…quattro…." he slowly soured into Italian until he came to a complete stop.

He didn't even make it to five until he was done.

"Now, if you could please wait outside the operation room while we wheel him in that would be great" the surgeon said.

They did as they were told and soon the little operation symbol began to glow showing that the surgery was in session.

Then Lovino turned to Ludwig to furiously yell at him, "why the _hell _did you kiss my brother?!".

"I-I don't know! It just sort of…Happened".

"Just sort of happened?! You knocked him down just a few days ago and now you think you can just kiss him!".

"Lovi stop" Antonio broke the fighting.

"Do you like him or something?" Lovino demanded an answer.

"I…I don't know…I think…I kinda do" Ludwig admitted "he's made my life so much better since I became his friend, and he's just…Just an amazing person".

He turned to Lovino with a sincere and honest face, "I'm really sorry, but I think i've fallen in love with your brother".

It was quiet for awhile until Lovino let out a low chuckle, "your lucky he's bi then".

It felt like relief to him, Ludwig himself was raised in a specifically catholic house hold. If his father was still around he would be shamed for falling for a boy.

It wasn't the gender he fell for, or even the Italian's adorable and handsome looks.

It was Feliciano in general he fell for, and everything about him.

"I'll leave it up to Feli, it's his decision and not mine" Lovino said "but thanks for convincing him to take the surgery. If it wasn't for you he'd probably would have never come this far".

Ludwig smiled, "You want a coffee, it's gonna be a long day" Lovino offered.

"Yes please".

"Toni, let's drive over to Starbucks. I don't trust hospital coffee" Lovino said.

Antonio followed him and they left the building. He guessed the surgery would take a while.

It was excruciating really, worrying for someone else. Just sitting knowing there was nothing he could do to help.

He almost regretted telling Feliciano to take the surgery because now he was worrying about every little thing that could go wrong.

What if they accidentally poked his eye out, or he'd loose both and the damage would be so bad that they would have the remove both eye balls.

He tried thinking about what they would do afterwards, how he would confess his little crush to Feliciano and how happy he'll be to paint again. How Feliciano would come back to school and he won't have to take too much vitamins.

But minutes became hours, Antonio and Lovino came back with coffee and they just sat and drank while waiting for Kiku.

Kiku eventually showed up and asked for updates even though they didn't get updated at all.

A lot of waiting, painful waiting.

Until finally the operation sign's red glow faded away and one of the surgeon's came out.

He pulled back his mask and said "It's done, and it was a success".


	9. Chapter 9

The surgery finished successfully and Feliciano continued to sleep peacefully like nothing happened at all.

The doctors said it would take him around a half an hour to wake up, though he'll still be heavily sedated he would wake up none the less.

"Kiku, I have something to tell you and I need advice" Ludwig said.

Kiku, who sat on the opposite side of their friend, looked up and asked "what is it?".

"I think I like Feli…Like, _really _like Feli".

"I don't understand"

"I think I'm in love with him".

"…_oh". _

Kiku's dark eyes widened. He wasn't familiar with slang but he now fully understood the meaning of really like.

He smiled though and admitted to him, "I kinda knew you two were going to get together".

"What do you mean kinda knew? Is it really that obvious that I like him?"

"No, there's just something about you two".

"Well the thing is, how do I tell him. I don't know man, I've never liked anyone like this before. Heck, I've never dated anyone. How does this whole dating thing work?".

"Just calm down. It's Feli, remember" Kiku said "I'm sure he doesn't care what you do, you were the one who convinced him to take this big step. I'm sure he loves you back".

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"Your not pulling on my leg or anything?"

"Ludwig!" Kiku laughed out "I promise, pike swear!".

He reached his hand over to Ludwig and they swore right over where Feliciano lay.

"If you still don't believe me, we can elephant swear".

"I don't know what that is so I'm just going to say no thanks".

After a while or so Feliciano slowly began to come to.

Kiku left to go grab his family while Ludwig stayed to help pull him back int reality.

Feliciano's wrist rubbed against the thick bandaged across his eyes and mumbled.

"Hey Feli" Ludwig called out to him while petting his soft red hair.

Feliciano wasn't responsive at all for he was in a very slowed down process of awakening.

Lovino and Antonio came in and Lovino rushed to his brother's side to pull him into a gentle hug.

"Rise and shine, fratello" Lovino cooed.

The doctors came in and said that he should spend the night over at the hospital and return home tomorrow.

He should also keep his bandage on for a few days so he wouldn't strain his eyes.

All together, the four of them stayed by his side as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

He seemed to have fallen back asleep for a little while and woke up again. This time Ludwig was able to hold a conversation with him for awhile which was a sign that the anesthesia was wearing off.

"…Lud..?"

"Yeah it's me".

"…Lud..Wig"

"It's me Feli, I promise. How do you feel".

"…Weird".

"Well guess what, you did it. The surgery is over now and your going to feel better really soon".

"Grazie Ludwig…".

By the next day Feliciano was back to his normal perky self.

Ludwig saw an immediate improvement. Yesterday he was so sedated he didn't even understand what was going on around him, now he was roaming around the hospital with his walking cane chatting to all the nurses and patients.

"You look like your feeling much better" Ludwig said.

"Ludwig!" the Italian sang out happily "I feel great, it's almost like all the pain in my eyes just vanished. I can even see the outlines of light from my bandage".

"Great, I'm happy for you!".

Feliciano giggled and smiled like his usual self.

"Your brother's here to take you back home, I thought me and Kiku would visit" Ludwig told him.

"Wait, Kiku's here?' Feliciano gasped, his head darting around trying to pick up where his Japanese friend was.

"Kiku?" he asked.

"Hai, sorry Feli i'm here" Kiku said coming back from the hospital vending machine "I was just buying you something".

Kiku opened the bag of pretzels then handed it to Feliciano, he worked his hand in and enjoyed his little snack.

"Now that I think about it I really didn't eat much" Feliciano admitted.

"You were kinda still extremely hung over on anesthesia so you ended up skipping at least two meals" Kiku said.

"Really? How long were you guys here?"

"As long as you were. Of course we had to go home and sleep for a bit but we've mostly been camping out here until you came too" Ludwig said.

Though Feliciano could tear up due to the tight bandage, he gave a small appreciative smile. His voice cracked as he gave a heartily "thank you".

"Your such good friends" he said.

Friends, huh.

Maybe Ludwig shouldn't say anything then.

They all packed into the back of Antonio's car, Lovino was ecstatic to finally have a full conversation with his brother.

Though he did have trouble with emotions, he expressed just how much he loved his little brother right then.

Ludwig and Kiku spent dinner over at Feliciano's. The cuisine was extremely Italian with such complicated names Ludwig's own form of accent couldn't pronounce.

Lovino helped Feliciano unravel his bandage, when it was taken off the poor guy was still too nervous to open his eyes.

"Go on, Feli" Antonio urged him.

When Feliciano did I could see this hazel iris slowly seeping into his overlarge pupil, they looked much prettier.

"Oh my god" Feliciano cried, his covered his mouth his his hand and let fresh tears flow out of his eyes.

"I can see you Ludwig" he squeaked out.

He sat right across from Ludwig at the table, when he first opened his eyes he saw Ludwig.

"How is it like?" Lovino asked.

"It's really blurry but I can see colors again" Feliciano sobbed happily "mi dio…"

"Ludwig's blonde" he cried out "Ludwig's blonde~".

"Yes I am" Ludwig told him, he walked up to him so Feliciano could see him better.

"Ludwig…" he sobbed out.

He really couldn't blame his friend for being over emotional at all. It was the first time in a long time.

"Kiku, you really do look Japanese" Feliciano told his other friend, "from what I remember they have black silky hair and look at you!".

Kiku simply smiled back as a reply.

Feliciano turned to his brother and barley managed to choke out the rest of his words, "dio…Lovi, it's been so long since I've seen you…You've grown up…".

"Stop being dramatic" Lovino chuckled sarcastically "you should look at yourself".

"I guess I could, geez…How long has it even been since I looked in a mirror?"

"Since you were six I think" Antonio answered "but even back then your vision wasn't too great".

"It still isn't but…Everything's been black for so long, I want to check" Feliciano said as he stood up, he grabbed his cane and walked over to the hallway mirror and started deep into it.

He squinted his eyes, again they weren't great and everything still seemed very blurry and disorienting to him. But Feliciano being Feliciano, he smiled.

"My hair is still red" he giggled.

Everyone in the room was filled with absolute joy. Just seeing Feliciano cheery made the atmosphere so much better.

It was concluded that in celebration, Kiku and Ludwig would sleep over.

"Okay, you two can take the bed" Feliciano announced.

Kiku and Ludwig looked at each other, completely dumbfounded.

"Come again?" Kiku asked.

"You two can sleep in my bed. I honestly bet you two are exhausted from camping out in the hospital with little to no rest" Feliciano replied.

"Yeah, but Feli you just had surgery not too long ago" Kiku tried to reason with him "you need to keep your head levitated, you can't just sleep on the floor".

"I'm taking a pillow" Feliciano held up the cushion "come on, just get some sleep guys. I'd honestly feel guilty if I made you both sleep on the floor".

"I…" Kiku stopped mid-sentence and continued at a different approach, "Lud can sleep on the bed. I'll join you on the floor"

"Kiku-"

"I live in an asian-japanese style home, I sleep on the floor all the time"

"Can't you two both take the bed?"

"I'm…Not comfortable sleeping in the same bed with other people"

"Then take the bed, Luddy can sleep on the floor then right?"

Ludwig nodded, "I can sleep almost everywhere".

"But I'm the one who offered to sleep on the floor" Kiku explained.

"Guys…" Feliciano spoke in a strangely serious voice, "I can tell you two are exhausted. We usually never argue. I really don't want to feel like I burdened you guys so please, If you could just sleep comfortably I'll be happy".

"I'll take the bed" Kiku finally accepted the offer.

Ludwig took a blanket and pillow and layer it out.

It was a pretty neutral temperature in Feliciano's room so he didn't mind using the blanket as a fusion rather then an actual blanket.

He fell asleep quickly and woke around the crack of dawn, or so he thought.

Ludwig found that there was a blanket draped over him that was not there before.

He looked over to see that a lamp was turned on just barley shining around Feliciano and his canvas.

"Feliciano, what are you doing?" Ludwig whispered out.

The boy in question turned around and whispered a hasty apology, "sorry if I woke you up".

"No, I got up on my own" Ludwig answered, "but what are you doing? You should be resting".

"I did a great deal of sleeping at the hospital, I wanted to paint again" Feliciano said.

On his canvas was just a simple bird. No reference at all.

It was plumpish with grey and tinted blue feathers. Again, extremely life like for a blind artist.

"You were right Ludwig" I stated.

"Right about what?"

"That after the surgery painting would be much easier and enjoyable, you were right" he said "and to think I almost passed it off due to fear. Ludwig, thank you so much".

"Don't mention it, I just wanted to see you happy" Ludwig replied.

Feliciano turned to him with a sweet smile, he pushed back Ludwig's blonde hair that was let down on his face for sleep and kissed his forehead.

As if automatically, Ludwig returned his kiss but on the lips instead.

It was short and sweet but left both smiling.

"Feliciano, you the single most best thing that ever happened in my life" Ludwig said.

"Same goes for you" Feliciano said "I knew there was something special the moment I bumped into you at the park".

"Do you want the lights on? You'll strain your eyes trying to paint with such little light" Ludwig offered.

"Won't it wake up Kiku?".

His gaze landed on their friend, fast asleep curled up in Feliciano's bed.

"He looks out cold to me" Ludwig added his input.

Feliciano gave a tiny laugh and let Ludwig do as he wanted. He spun around in his stool to look at Kiku himself.

"Do you think he'd hate me if I painted him while he was sleeping?" Feliciano asked.

"Go for it" Ludwig said.

They used their sleeping friend as a model. Thankfully for the Italian artist, Kiku was an extremely still sleeper.

Obviously the thick mattress was a lot more comfortable then Japanese futons.

After he finished that he used Ludwig as a new model.

He painted something rather similar to the portrait he did before of Ludwig, except now with better eyesight he was able to fully grasp around the colors he could make out of Ludwig's face making his new portrait with lighter skin and blonder hair.

They stayed up all night painting, laughing, and just simply talking.

"Did you guys sleep at all?" Kiku questioned both of them at breakfast.

Ludwig smiled as he closed his stinging eyes, "not at all".

"I knew I should have slept on the floor" Kiku said shamefully.

"It wasn't because I was uncomfortable!" Ludwig settled "it's just Feliciano slept way to much at the Hospital to fall asleep last night and he wanted to paint. So I stayed up with him".

"We fell in love" Feliciano tiredly summarized it.

"Congratulations" Kiku cheered "I knew you two would hit it off".

Feliciano chuckled leaving Ludwig completely embarrassed.

"When were you two actually talking about this?" Feliciano laughed out a question.

"When you were still sedated, I told Kiku my feelings about you…Actually right in front of you" Ludwig said.

"Dang, wish I could have heard it" Feliciano faked complete dismay, "hospital drugs, man. Those things are _really _heavy".

"We all could tell" Ludwig told him.

"Wait…I didn't say anything stupid, right?"

"Like you don't say anything stupid when your not sedated?" Lovino joked as he walked through the dinning room and into the kitchen.

"Lovi!" Feliciano shouted, but soon his attention turned back to Ludwig and Kiku.

"Well, we couldn't really hold a legit conversation with you. But when you were responsive-" Kiku cracked into uncontrollable cackling like no one has ever heard before.

Now Feliciano was the one left embarrassed.

"Alright dork, go to your own homes" Lovino shooed them off.

While Kiku left off ahead, Feliciano gave Ludwig a personal goodbye.

"Luddy, when you get home I want you to get eight strait hours of sleep. You really need to rest this time" Feliciano ordered.

"I'm the one who should be telling you that" Ludwig counteracted as his leaned over to kiss Feliciano.

"I'll see you at school then?"

"Yep, ciao bello~"

_**May or may not be the end. I'll try really hard to make a great conclusion if people want it though ^_^**_


	10. Chapter 10

"There isn't a magical cure for blindness I know, but I really do feel like I can walk down the hallway on my own" Feliciano inquired as he sat next to Ludwig's desk for the first time in days.

"I wouldn't get too cocky, at least let me walk you" Ludwig said.

"Of course silly, we're dating. Isn't that what couples do? Even if one can't see" Feliciano joked.

His laughter was music to his ears, he had to fend on his own in the dreaded hallways of his school for what felt like forever. It didn't take him long to realize how much Feliciano met to him and how much he needed him.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna close my eyes for a bit. Everything's dizzy" Feliciano said as he closed away his beautiful bright eyes.

"I really don't mind, you do whats best for you" Ludwig told him "don't force yourself to stare at me all day".

"I kinda wanted to" Feliciano giggled "I could tell that you were a pretty busty man to begin with but now seeing you…". The Italian trailed of and his talking fading into laughter.

"Hilarious" Ludwig commented.

Yep, school was a better place with Feliciano back at his side.

Once the rest of the day rolled out they still found themselves spending inch out at the lobby. Feliciano's ears were still very sensitive to loud noises, plus, they liked being alone with just the three of them.

"You two are just too…Uh, I don't know the word in english" Kiku attempted to compliment.

"Just say it, your fine" Ludwig assured him, petting Feliciano's red hair as the smaller boy sat in his lap.

"Anata wa ni wa totemo kawaīdesu" Kiku blurted out.

"Thank you" Ludwig smirked.

"You did not even know what I said!" Kiku laughed out, completely bursting out of his shy shell and lightly punching Ludwig's arm.

"I know it was a compliment so thank you" Ludwig said.

"Kiku, by the way I really hope you don't feel like a third wheel" Feliciano added "we love you just as much so don't ever feel left out".

"I don't mind, honestly. I'm not much of a romantic person, I'm more of a shipper" Kiku admitted.

"Shipper?" Feliciano questioned.

"Well, a shipper is a…Um"

Kiku was cut off but a tight hug from Feliciano, one that lasted for more then a full minute.

The Japanese boy flashed Ludwig an uncomfortably confused expression, Ludwig simply shrugged and mouthed the words 'just go with it' to him.

Kiku gently patted Feliciano's back, definitely mixed up by what the hug actually meant.

"You love you a lot, Kiku. Okay?" Feliciano told him for obvious reassurance.

"Okay" Kiku replied.

Feliciano gave him a polite peck on the cheek leaving Kiku confused and flourished.

"That was a friendship kiss" Ludwig told him so he wouldn't freak out "It's something a lot of europeans do…Or maybe just Feli".

Feliciano released his hold and smiled up at the ceiling, he opened his eyes up and squinted as he did. Light still irritated him a lot.

"I'm really glad I decided to risk the safety of private school to come here" he said "Lovino said it was a horrible idea, but my quality of life was improved so much since I met you two".

"I could say the same, thanks to you" Ludwig added.

Yes, for most of his life Ludwig had lived an endless and bland cycle of going to school, walking the dogs, and back again. With no friends or company at all.

It's amazing how one person could change everything for the better.

And he met that one person by bumping into him at the park.

**_The end. _**


End file.
